conlangdictionaryfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:Panglossa
Welcome Hi, welcome to Contionary! Thanks for your edit to the Iddeggay page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything such as templates words layout or whatnot!! -- EmperorZelos (Talk) 13:45, 1 April 2010 Hello there is an if function http://www.mediawiki.org/wiki/Help:Extension:ParserFunctions and other useful functoins http://www.mediawiki.org/wiki/Extension:StringFunctions that is very handy for you =) Try them out. Check out my templates aswell or the delang ones, we have templates on the sidebar and more to access where adding useful functions and more. I also suggest you check out the templates category as there are plenty of useful ones there also, please remember use templates rather than direct things on here just like on wiki, your declension table was removed as it becomes rather emssy then but i am placing it here under a comment that you can access, and your language should have its own category, not a page =) welcome onboard like this Sukika The Emperor Zelos 14:19, April 1, 2010 (UTC) Check out Please check out Umbrean to get hints on what you can do =) It looks nicer then Tempalte i created a new template which will create a definition said in english, it is to allow future expansion into possible other languages other than english to be as universal as possible Errors #for plural form add infront instead of the other to mark its an inflection of something as words might serve multiple meanigns even then by coincidence #use for pronouncation # for numbers # (singular) should be # or for pronouns and others #please create templates for things rather to make things easier #check out all changes ive made #http://conlangdictionary.wikia.com/wiki/Contionary:Guidelines#Style cehck it out and remember en-def can take multiple ones at the same time no need for several en-defs under 1 definition #You made quite a mess, im fixing it up though some will need to be checked up as i dont know how to fix them or what the intention is though i have left comments in it that you´ll see #When you encounter your words are simular to english create a page like "word (language)" #Rather massive changes i had to do, please go through it all as I am certain not all are fixed properly I ahve done my best in short time, please contact me for how it should look like to look good #if you need help I know a program you can use i´ll tell it if you want #http://conlangdictionary.wikia.com/wiki/Template:Related #http://conlangdictionary.wikia.com/wiki/Template:Derive <- perhaps usable for you The Emperor Zelos 22:51, April 4, 2010 (UTC) Bad enws i tried getting the multireplacement thing, they didnt support it unfortunately The Emperor Zelos 18:59, April 6, 2010 (UTC) : Better news: works and gives " " : The Emperor Zelos 07:39, April 9, 2010 (UTC) Update I have Updated alot of things when it comes tow ord adding, please check it out The Emperor Zelos 20:50, April 8, 2010 (UTC) for you: http://conlangdictionary.wikia.com/wiki/Contionary:Table_Guide Correct Sit looks alot better though You shouldnt have like you had in it, the multiple translations options in en-def is to narrow the definition down for words that in english ahve multiple meanings while as it is now where you go on different rows you place the multiple meaneings of your word. Hope you understand The Emperor Zelos 11:43, April 13, 2010 (UTC) Check Contionary:Sandbox#Translation_Box Vaden#Translations :I think it looks good now The Emperor Zelos 09:38, April 14, 2010 (UTC) Hello Hwem, when you go on a new row use "comparable" again so people know taht form too is comparable, there is a Template: AntonymTemplate: Synonym aswell